A walk through the forest
by alohomora-drarry
Summary: Draco and Harry go for a walk through the forest, might add more chapters.


**Draco picks Harry up in the middle of the night for a romantic walk through the forest. **

It was in the middle of the night, when I felt someone tapping on my shoulder, as I was still rather tired, I looked up, to see my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, standing beside my bed. "What are you doing here?" I whispered, we were in a secret relationship, as we were sure there would be a lot bad reactions to it, and going over to my dorm in the middle of the night was not exactly a way to keep it a secret. "Picking my boyfriend up of course, what else?" he chuckled softly, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of bed. He transfigured my pajamas in warm clothes, and gave me my shoes. Even though I was really confused, I put them on and followed Draco out of the common room. Once outside I asked "What are we going to do? And why in the middle of the night?" He gave me a smile, his smiles are beautiful and I'm sure there aren't that many people who have seen it, not like this. "We are going for a walk, and we are doing it now, because otherwise people would see us walking through the forest while holding hands." I grabbed his hand and together we walked out of the castle, to the forbidden forest.

The sight of the forest was beautiful, Draco had conjured bolls of light, that were floating through the air, forming a path through the trees. Wrapping his left arm around me, he lead me through the forest, until we came by a beautiful small lake, in the middle of the lake a small island, on which was placed a red blanket, and in the water were floating little pink lily's. It was amazing."It's so beautiful Draco, how have you done all this?" He blushed at the compliment, it was rather cute. "Thank you, it's all made with complicated charms, I'm glad you like it." He let me place my hand on a stone near the water, and at the very moment I touched it, a bridge appeared over the lake. Taking my hand in his, Draco guided me towards the small island, where we both sat down on the red blanket. He laid down, and told me to do the same, so we could look at the stars that shined brightly.

We laid like that for a while, simply enjoying each others company, not needing words or movements to let each other know how much we loved the other, even though we had never said it out loud like that. After a while, Draco sat up, grabbing something from out of his pocket, it was a small, dark brown box, he held it out for me to take it. I took the box and looked at him, not saying a word, he gestured for me to open it, and when I did, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen was laying there.

It was a necklace, with a beautiful medallion, it was gold, with two moving snakes, intertwined with each other. One of the snakes was emerald, like the color of my eyes, the other was silver, like Draco's. "It's a protection medallion , and it will only answer to you. There are a lot of commands, which only the snakes can tell you about for you'll need to speak parseltongue to understand. Inside, there's picture of us, and there are many other features. Also, " I didn't let him finish talking, closing his mouth with mine. "Thank you so much Draco! It's beautiful…" I was so happy with the medallion, it was perfect, especially since I've got it from my amazing boyfriend. "I love you, Draco." I didn't know why I had said the last, but before I could start to worry about the fact it might be too soon, he might not feel the same way, he responded "I love you too, Harry." He looked at the medallion "I don't know how you're supposed to open it or something, I'm sorry." "I think I do, don't worry about it."

I looked at the moving snakes and said "_Open_" In parseltongue. "_Who are you? And why are you talking to us?_" the snakes responded in unison. "_I'm Harry, Harry Potter. I'm talking to you because I want to know what the medallion you're protecting is able to do._ "

"You're the boys boyfriend aren't you? The one the medallion was made for. " "Yes I am, what am I able to do with it, and how do I use it?" "There are a lot of commands, and you'll find a list on your bed when you return to castle. For now, we'll just open for you." And with that, the medallion opened, revealing a beautiful picture.

On the picture, me and Draco were smiling, sitting together in the room of requirements, the place we usually meet. The boys on the picture were looking at each other with smiles on their faces, before leaning in for a passionate kiss. I smiled, remembering the day this memory was made, it was not that long ago, and since no one knew about our relationship, I assumed it was made from Draco's memory of the night. I looked over at Draco and pulled him in to a warm hug, "It's perfect Draco, it really is." He smiled at me, "You only deserve the most beautiful, Harry, and I'll make sure you'll only get it." He put the necklace around my neck, pressing soft kisses in my neck after closing it. We both laid down on the blanket again, snuggled up against each other.

Sadly, after a while, it was time to get back to the castle. We stood up, and Draco vanished the blanket, leaving everything else around, for the next time we would be here. Following the bolls of light, we walked back through the forest, holding each other. Draco lead me up to the Gryffindor tower, and even in my dorm. When he was about to leave, I grabbed his arm "Stay here." He looked at me "They will find out Harry." But I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to be with my boyfriend tonight, and it didn't matter what anyone else would say about it.

"Then let them, Draco."

**How did you like it? Please leave a review behind.**


End file.
